


Redemption For The Damned

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-06
Updated: 2006-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there are no second chances in the game of life. But only sometimes. Wes and Lilah battle their way out of hell. But is that all they are battling for? Or are they battling for a second chance at love with each other ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wes was afraid to open his eyes , afraid he would be staring at the very depths of hell that would now become his permanent home. Wes almost flinched but stopped himself when he felt a gentle caress across his cheek. Wes eyes opened immediately after that , he did enough of playing pretend when he was alive.

Wes had started out in the fiery pit he known hell would be and then it took a more dangerous turn. The dark hall looked like a bad mixture of the home he had grown up in and the House he died in. The walls seemed whisper and shift. No light was visible under the doors, and no sounds could be heard on the other side. So this was his personal hell to be tormented by the memories of his childhood and the memories of his death. Suddenly Wesley felt his body being pulled downward. When Wes had finally rid himself of the urge to be sick he looked at his surroundings. It was the basement where he decapitated Lilah , and at the moment she was lying in the same spot she was and her head was still intact. It took a movement to notice that he was standing in the same spot he was when he chopped of her head. He felt the axe materialize in his hands. He quickly dropped it and took a step back his body shaking.

He resisted the urge to find a corner to curl up in; he’d done more than enough of that before he was stabbed in the stomach. He looked up at the stairs that led to the main lobby of the old hotel and was about to turn the knob when the sound of a throat clearing made him jump back like he used to when his father barked his name in a drunken rage.

“What not even a hello ?” Wes whipped around at the sound of her voice , she was sitting on the table she should be laying dead on.

“Lilah ?” He croaked out , he should be making his way to the lobby and not chatting with a demon acting like his dirty little secret.

“The one and only.” Lilah replied with that seductive grin on her face. Only Wes could see that she wasn't happy to see him.

“Where are we ?” Wes asked , now sure that he was dealing with the real Lilah.

“An abyss to right a wrong.” Lilah replied with a bored tone as she examined her fingernails.

“What wrong ?”

“A death .” Lilah replied her bored tone still in place but Wes could her the deep sadness in her voice.

“Who's yours or mine ?”

“Neither.” Lilah replied as she jumped off the table and started making her way toward him.

“Than who's ?”

“ Our child's.” Lilah replied as she placed a hand over her stomach.

Wes could feel the bile rising in his throat . His skull felt like it was being jabbed by extremely hot pokers.

“You were pregnant when you died ?” Wes croaked out trying hard not to be sick.

Lilah just nodded her head and turned away from him.

“Well lover we better get a move on if we plan on getting home to the land of the living.” Lilah said trying to change the subject to make him forget about the sole reason they were here.

“How are we going to do that ?”

“A short walk though hell.”

“To easy.”

“Someone with a pure soul needs to redeem us.” Lilah said throwing in the catch.

“ Yes because many pure souls hang around hell.” Wes replied his usually sarcasm coming back naturally.

“ I'm here.” Both heads turned toward the door at the sound.Wes wanted to hug her .

“Cordelia.”

“Guess I forgot to mention our little tag along.” Lilah replied

“Now if were done with your little staring contest can we get a move on I would really like to get back to my pretty things.”

Lilah replied turning her back on the both of them and making her way into the sewer tunnel she was hiding in when he got stab by the beast.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and faced Wesley.

“She's been a ray of sunshine let me tell you.” Cordelia said as she snorted. Wes smiled a little at that before the both of them made a move to follow Lilah.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well I hope you guys like it , so far. I'm not sure if I plan on letting Cordelia go back to the land of the living since she really isn't my favorite character especially during Season Four I try to pretend tha tSeason never happened. (It was awful.)What do you guys think ? should I let her come back ?

Thanks for reading and hope you guys review.

Love Diedre.


	2. Deeper We Go

“I’m still stuck at why are on earth are we here?” 

Wesley said after they walked though the sewer in silence expect for Lilah and Cordeila’s groans as they elbowed each other to lead. 

 

“Let’s make it simple shall we?” Cordeila spoke loud and fast over Lilah’s was starting to say.

 

“Where here because were crusaders against evil and we all get screwed over expect for you your just plain evil.” Cordeila said while pointing at Lilah

“Also were here because we all did something drastic when we got cranky like try to end the world or was just me not sure ."

 

"But anyway but you had to bed Super Tramp over here and have an illegal child or an illegitimate. Child whatever same diff and it ended up dying before its time just like us so we go though some big tests and than we go back home . Does that help ya out?”

 

“Your run- on sentences have just gotten a lot less pointless.” Wes said

 

“Its amazing you had time to breath.” Lilah sneered at her

 

“Well thank you Wes that was sweet I think.” Cordeila said as she turned her back on Lilah a slightly confused look on her face.

 

“More like a tad bit condescending.” Lilah huffed as she glared at Cordeila.

 

They walked a little bit more , Wes just tuned out Lilah and Cordeila’s arguing though he could make a few words like shoes , better and mine but that was about it.

 

“The door should be right here.” Lilah said pointing to the cave on the wall that had a whole bunch of symbols craved into it.

 

“All I see there is stick people.” Cordeila said skeptically as she looked at the wall trying to figure out if they needed a password or something.

 

“It’s archaic proto demon cuneiform.” Wesley said as he ran his hand lightly over the markings tracing on of the symbols.

 

“I don’t want to be rude , who am I trying to kid yes I do, maybe half of this maybe is proto demon cuneiform but I think the rest they just doodled.” 

Cordeila said as she placed her finger on a rather ugly looking symbol and poked it.

 

“We need to find the symbol used to open the door.” Wesley said as he ran his head over the first few drawings.

“So in other words we’re looking for a needle in a hay stack.”

Lilah said as she started to throw her hands in the air than abruptly stopped, she was beginning to act more and more like Cordeila every second she spent with her.

 

“No this isn’t a needle in a hay stack this is a needle in Kansas.” Cordeila said as she hit the wall, and than jumped back as it sprung open.

 

“Dumb luck.” Lilah said

“No luck at all it was open from the other side.”

They all turned away a bright white light that was hurting their eyes as it suddenly beamed though.

 

“Oh volume.” Cordeila shouted as something loud voice hollered each oh their names.

 

“I am not well pleased.”

“And I’m not well deaf.”

“Well, Hello? Hey, I have places to go and friends to kill. Well, not actually my friends, but you get the idea.the last thing I want to do is waste my time on you hopeless saps.”

“I am not hopeless, I am not Buffy.” Cordeila said angrily as she pointed her finger at the demon.

“What do you want Cordeila?” The man said angrily as she roughly shoved her backwards almost knocking her off her feet.

“Oh you know house in the country. A good pair of running shoes you can wear out to dinner.” Cordeila said snidely the sarcasm evident in her voice.

“What do you think I want I want the way out of this hell hole.” Cordeila shouted.

“No pun intended.” Lilah told the demon smirking but recoiled as Cordeila spun around and glared at her.

“Evil is rebellion. Good is the Daughter of Life, of Light, of Truth; and the Daughter of Light, of Life, of Truth came into physical being to demonstrate and show and lead the way for man’s ascent to the power of good over evil in a material world. As there is, then, a personal savior, there is the personal devil.”.

The black talon clawed demon shouted as he stared intently at Lilah’s stomach making her take about eight steps backward, it looked as if it was in a trance.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No one made a move just watched him stare until he lifted his talon clawed hand to strike at Lilah’s stomach.   
Wes did not hesitate to step in the way but he could not deny he was happy when the demon automatically dropped his claw.

“Everyone just settle down here, violence is not going to solve a thing okay?” Cordeila said shakily looking around from anykind of weapon to use.

Before Cordeila even blink Wesley head butted the demon hard, knocking them both off their feet.

“On the other hand it is rather festive.” Cordeila said as she kicked the fallen demon in the head.

Suddenly the scenery abruptly changed and the demon was gone.

Cordeila, Wesley and the silent still shocked Lilah were now standing in a pitched black hallway. Scream of pain from the chained doors in the corridor made their ears ring.

Cordeila was the only one with her advanced seeing could see who was at the end of the hallway.

“What is Succubitch doing here?” Cordeila asked spinning around to face Wesley and Lilah only to find that they were gone and she was alone with her.

“This can not be good.” Cordeila said as she watched the woman wobble towards her.

Cordeila could see that her dress was torn and covered in a mixture of dry and fresh blood.

TBC….

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well I hoped you guys liked the second chapter. I am sorry to leave you on the cliffhanger but it just had to be done.   
Thanks for reading and I hope you review.

Love Deidre.


End file.
